14 de Febrero
by Taranny Cullen
Summary: Hermione y Draco. Una despechada porque su novio le fue infiel y ya no cree en el amor y Draco quiere librarse a toda costa de Pansy ya que esta lo quiere como su principe azul. Draco vera en Hermione lo que siempre quiso y se propone conquistarla
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Eran las seis de la mañana de un martes un tanto especial ya que era un 14 de febrero y tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico se celebra el día de los enamorados ese mismo día. Por esa razón en Hogwart estaba decorado desde las doce de la noche del 13 hasta las doce del 14 de febrero permanecerá el castillo decorado con corazones de pompas de jabón que no se rompen revoloteando por los pasillos y unos pequeños angelitos en pañales con arcos y flechas que llevan en su buzón las cartas de los enamorados. Al ser a tan tempranas horas solo unos pocos alumnos que no tienen pereza en levantarse estaban despiertos a esas horas ya que la mayoría prefería levantarse una hora más tarde para desayunar con el tiempo justo e irse a clases y en ese momento de la mañana se levantaban dos personas a la vez y con la misma idea de ir al baño de prefectos a darse un baño antes de irse a desayunar e ir a clases y no saben que ese día cambiaría sus vidad para siempre.

Al ser un día tan señalado y como nuestro director, el Profesor Dumblerone es un gran defensor del amor les había anunciado el día antes que solo tendrían clases hasta la una del medio día y luego tenían permiso de ir a Hosmeade a pasar la tarde con sus parejas o simplemente salir a divertirse.

Hola este es el prefacio de la historia espero que les guste, estoy escribiendo la continuación en el documento espero no tardar en escribirla.


	2. Chapter 2

6 de la mañana

Eran las seis de la mañana y un rubio se levantaba con cuidado de la cama en su habitación, los Slythering tenían en las mazmorras habitación propia porque alberga a las mayores familias de sangre limpia y ricas. Hoy era catorce de febrero y en esos momentos el rubio de ojos grises se daba cuenta que la noche anterior había cometido un error muy grande y no tenía que haberse precisamente ayer acostado con Pansy, pero después de dos semanas de perseguirlo a él y al final lograr acostarse. Había que admitir que Pansy no era fea y tenía un buen tipo y no era precisamente ayer la primera vez que se acostaba con ella sino que ya llevaban varias veces y ella siempre sacaba los días posteriores el tema de ser novios y formalizar una unión cuando se acabará el colegio ya que después de la guerra en la que Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter y sus amigos. Draco no quería que fuera su novia y mucho menos quería casarse con ella pero debía admitir que era hombre y que se le ofreciera de vez en cuando no estaba mal pero la veía como amiga, además ella le restregaba cuando se enfadaba con él que se había ido a acostar con otro.

Por lo tanto Draco se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido y decidió darse una ducha en el baño de prefectos del primer piso no sea que Pansy se despierte antes de que él termine y se meta con él a la ducha entonces decide dejarle una nota a Pansy para que se fuera de su cuarto y que no lo esperará que llevaba sus cosas en la mochila y que no volvería a la habitación y que se buscará a otro a que le calme su calenturiento cuerpo con otro a partir de ahora.

Había sido claro y un poco duro pero el día de hoy precisamente era 14 de febrero y eso significaba ver a parejas por ahí merodeando por doquier en plan meloso y el en cierto modo estaba un poco celoso de ellos porque él no tenía a la pareja que quería y se tenía que conformar algunas veces con Pansy o alguna chica que se moría por él, pero la chica que él quiere ni siquiera se fijaba en él.

Después de diez minutos llego al primer piso y a la puerta del baño que consistía en un cuadro de un mar y en medio del mar una roca y en la roca una sirena. Dio la contraseña a la sirena y me dejo pasar. (El baño consiste en un jacuzzi, un vestuario y lo suficientemente grande para que cojan veinte personas en la habitación). Se acerco al vestuario y se quitó la ropa y se puso el bañador porque aunque no habían muchos prefectos habían que llevar traje de baño porque lo podían usar todos los prefectos por igual. Mientras se cambiaba no se fijo que en el vestuario había también ropa de mujer y se fue al jacuzzi que hacía de bañera y entonces se fijo que no estaba solo ya que vio una melena castaña con rizos bien definidos y parece que escuchaba algo ya que el rubio había hecho ruido y ella ni cuenta y además tenía algo en los oídos que sino se equivocaba eran auriculares y lo que lo unía era una especie de aparato pequeño que no sabía que era. ( no es tan inexperto nuestro Draco y sabe un poco de muggles).

Draco sonrió de lado e ideo un plan para molestarla.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la heroína Granger en persona, ¿que haces aquí tu sola? ¿y tu novio?-dijo Draco y se metió corriendo en la bañera para que Hermione no le diera tiempo a reaccionar para tirarlo a la calle.

Hermione que no se esperaba que a estar horas hubiera alguien que quisiera ir al baño a ducharse a esas horas de la mañana se asusto pero recobro la compostura de inmediato y se quito los auriculares y enfrento al rubio.

-Malfoy,¿que haces aquí? ¿Estas ciego o qué? ¿No ves que me estoy bañando? huron pervertido, sal de mi bañera.

-Pues lo mismo que tu, mi querida sangre sucia, bañandome y no estoy ciego porque veo perfectamente que llevas un bikinni muy pero que muy sexy y no sabía que debajo de ese uniforme que llevas se escondía un cuerpo como el tuyo.

-Malfoy, hurón degenerado, sal de mi bañera te digo y vete a molestar a otro sitio-dijo la castaña llena de furia y un poco sonrojada.

-No me apetece, estoy bien aquí y me gustan las vistas-dice Draco empezando a acercarse a Hermione y acorralandola en la pared del jacuzzi

-Alejate hurón, que te crees ¿eh? No soy ninguna de tus conquistas, sueltame-dice forcejeando pero por alguna razón no con la suficiente fuerza como para soltarse ya que si pudiera se hubiera soltado de Draco y este hecho no le paso desapercibido a él.

El rubio estaba delante de la chica a la que amaba desde cuarto o puede que fuera en tercero cuando le gusto en el fondo que le plantará cara de esa manera que lo hizo, recibiendo la bofetada de la chica y no admitió que le gustaba hasta que la vio en el baile de cuarto cuando ella llegaba del brazo del idiota de krum. Sabía que ella tenía novio hasta hace dos semanas ya que aunque su novio Ron Weasley le había puesto los cuerno ironicamente con Pansy y ella los descubrió porque el muy idiota de la comadreja se había olvidado que en ese lugar había quedado con su novia y ella cuando llegó a la mazmorra donde normalmente estaba vacía por el frío que hacía para practicar hechizos ella si practico ese día ya que le mando tantos hechizos a su novio que casi lo deja en la enfermería. Pero ahora que ella estaba libre y a él ya no lo tenían amenazado con Voldemort podía acercarse a ella como a él le gustaba, intentando ser amigos y luego conquistarla.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te suelte?-dijo poniendo una mano el la cintura de la chica y la otra en la mejilla de ella y acercandose a ella y quedar a centímetros-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Malfoy, sueltame y dejame en paz, no estoy para que te burles tu hoy de mi en un día como este-dice un poco triste

-Granger,¿ como te sentaría que ahora mismo te besará durante veinte minutos en el baño y luego nos vamos los dos a desayunar y a clases?

-¿Cómo has dicho? que quieres que te bess...

Ya no pudo hablar más porque en ese momento Draco había acortado la distancia que los separaba y la estaba besando con pasión y ella no pudo más que rodear con sus brazos al chico y dejarse llevar.

Qué les pareció la continuación, el fic esta terminado y ahora mismo me tengo que ir a un cumpleaños que hacen una cena y nos han invitado (es familiar). Mañana mismo subo la continuación, no queda mucho, en un día logrará conquistar a Hermione.

Espero sus respuestas, saludos


End file.
